Main Page
Welcome to our site. We're glad you stopped by the Aventine! If you are new to the Aventine, please check out the links in the green box below. If you wish to open a home page on the Aventine or one of our neighboring Roman hills follow the directions in the blue box below. If you already have a home page you wish to use, you can park your page on this site by choosing a community, finding a street, and listing your site on that street page--see the yellow box below. Open a Domus on the Aventine (1) If you are new to the Aventine, you will need to click on the Create an account link in the upper left corner and register as a new user. Your login name should be your Nova Roman name as: Praenomen Nomen Cognomen ~ or ~ Gaius Iulius Caesar (2) Next, Click the Tour the Aventine link in the green box to your right. (3) Locate a street in the Aventine you wish to place your homepage. (4) Enter your Nova Roman name in the box below like the example above the box and click Create article. (5) Edit your domus page. If you need help editing, click on the tutorial link in the green box to your right. (6) Add your domus page to a resident space on the Street Page you have chosen from the list of streets below. Example: Praenomen Nomen Cognomen (Populus) ~ or Gaius Iulius Caesar (Populus) To see a sample Citizen homepage, Click Here Don't Like Living in the Aventine? Open a domus page in one of our neighboring communities by clicking on the community link in the Nova Roma Online Community Links below. Then, simply follow the above steps on creating your domus page. Where to Start * Learn About Our Community * Tour the Aventine * New Citizen's Guide * The Seven Hills of Rome * Roman Topographical Map * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia (it is pretty simple and most anyone can edit after taking the basic tutorial for a few minutes) Project Resources Consules 2761 a.u.c.: Marcus Moravius Piscinus Horatianus Titus Iulius Sabinus Censores 2761 a.u.c.: Caeso Fabius Buteo Modianus Tiberius Galerius Paulinus Praetores 2761 a.u.c.: Marcus Curiatius Complutensis Marcus Iulius Severus Curule Aediles 2761 a.u.c.: Publius Memmius Albucius Sextus Lucilius Tutor Tribunis Plebis 2761 a.u.c.: Titus Flavius Aquila Quintus Valerius Callidus Quintus Iulius Probus Lucia Livia Plauta Quintus Arrius Nauta Plebeian Aediles 2761 a.u.c.: Publius Constantinus Placidus Fl. Galerius Aurelianus Flamen Cerealis: Fl. Galerius Aurelianus Dominus Praefectus, Mons Aventinus site: L. Vitellius Triarius Nova Roma Online Community Links Open a domus page or visit another citizen's domus page. Click on the Main page to learn more about a specific community. To view streets by name, instead of page number, click: List of Streets Aventine Hill Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 Caelian Hill Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 Capitoline Hill Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 Esquiline Hill Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 Palatine Hill Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 Quirinal Hill Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 Viminal Hill Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 Campus Martius Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 Trans Tiberim (Trastevere) Streets: Main | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 Not a Nova Roman Citizen Yet? (1) If your are not a Citizen of Nova Roma (Assiduii/Capite Censi), then you should CLICK HERE'''to check your Roman name in the Nova Roma Album Civium. PRIORITY WILL BE GIVEN TO NOVA ROMA CITIZENS. Domus pages created that duplicate current Nova Roma citizens will be deleted if that person chooses to open a page on this site. If your Roman name is already in use by a Nova Roma citizen, you may: -(A) Register with Nova Roma under a different name that is not currently in use (REGISTRATION AS A CITIZEN OF NOVA ROMA IS FREE), or -(B) Register on this site under the same name, replacing '''Your Roman Name (Populus) with Socii Your Roman Name (Populus) where required. (2) You will need to click on the Create an account link in the upper left corner of this page and register as a new user. Your login name should be Socii Your Roman Name if your Roman name is not available in the Nova Roma Album Civium: Socii Your Roman Name ~ as ~ Socii Gaius Iulius Caesar or Your Non-Roman Name~ as ~ Celtillus Vercingetorix (3) Next, locate a street in the yellow box above where you wish to place your homepage. (4) Enter your Roman/Non-Roman name in the box below like the example above the box and click Create article. (5) Edit your domus page. If you need help editing, click on the tutorial link in the green box above. For live help, click on the Live wiki help link in the toolbox in the right sidebar directory. (6) Add your domus page to a resident space on the Street Page you have chosen from the list of streets above. Example: Socii Your Roman Name (Populus) as Socii Gaius Iulius Caesar (Populus) ~ or ~ Your Non-Roman Name (Populus) as Celtillus Vercingetorix (Populus) Site Management This site created and maintained by the Citizens of Nova Roma. Site Administrator (Dominus Praefectus): Lucius Vitellius Triarius Send comments to: lucius_vitellius_triarius@yahoo .com